Healing Tears
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Sequel to Everywhere I Look. Aang tries to cope and raise his son after Katara's death. But he isnt getting anywhere and is about to give up. Follow Aang as he and his son Tako in a father and son journey, sure to touch your hearts.
1. Coping With Death

Tears of Sorrow

**This is a sequel to my short story "Everywhere I Look." You might want to read that one before you start this story. Either way, it's your choice. This is a father/son kind of story. It will chronicle the events of Aang and his son Tako, after the death of Katara, and their quest to make a happy family again. Going through many ups and downs along the way.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

It had been six months since Katara passed away. Days seemed longer, and nights seemed so much colder to Aang. He never got much sleep. Tossing in turning in his bed and having constant thoughts about Katara. His son Tako wasn't coping well with his mother's death either. He barely spoke to Aang, keeping mainly only to himself.

Aang knew the promise he made to Katara at the cemetery. And it wasn't good to make a promise you couldn't keep. Aang knew he had to be there for Tako. To help him through the tough times they were going through. To be his shoulder to cry on, and the best parent he could possibly be. He knew Katara expected nothing more.

One morning after an irregular night of sleep, Aang hurried down the stairs to fix a delicious breakfast for Tako. Although Aang was never much of a cook, he had watched Katara over the years, and had picked up a few things. The first thing he did was pick an assortment of vegetable and fruits for ingredients. Next, he mashed the fruits together into to some bread.

Then, using firebending, he toasted the bread for ten minutes. Once it was through, he had a long thick black loaf of bread with burnt fruits inside. The dish after that was a soup. Katara had made this on countless occasions during their quest to defeat the firelord. Aang thought it was time for his son to taste what marvelous dish his mother created.

Bending water into a large cauldron, Aang threw each type of vegetable in the water to begin stirring. Not long after he started to cook the soup, he heard Tako walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello son, you're just in time for breakfast. I've made fruit bread and some of your mom's famous vegetable stew."

Tako didn't say a word. He merely nodded his head and sat down at the table. Aang looked at the expression on Tako's face. Clearly he was quite still depressed. Maybe something Aang could do to cheer him up.

"Hey, I was thinking, maybe later you and I could go ride some ostrich-horses together. Wouldn't that be fun?" Tako said nothing.

Aang fiddled with his fingers while he thought of what else to say.

"You've never ridden one before; I must say it's quite a lot of fun. I remember when I first got your mother on one. She shouldn't have been nervous, after all the years of flying on Appa and all but-"

"Stop talking about mom," Tako demanded. Aang froze in his stance. He didn't realize that bringing up a story of his mother could offend Tako so much. Shifting his gaze to the floor then back at his son, Aang brought up another subject. "Well, there's not a lot of things to eat this morning, sorry. I'm not a very good cook as you can see."

I'll say," Muttered Tako

Aang ignored the comment. And placed two small bowls of soup onto the table. Tako straightened himself in his chair to peak inside. "This is just boiled water and vegetables." He moaned.

Aang held his patience. He knew that Tako was still grieving and needed all the kindness he could get. "I know, but it's actually quite tasty. See, the vegetable blend in with the water and give it a spicy flavor. Tako took his spoon and gave it a sip. He spit it right back into the bowl.

"That's so plain! How can you even eat this crap?"

Aang's temper unraveled. He suddenly unleashed it onto Tako.

"Well, your uncle and I ate it every god damn night, when we camped out in a foreign place. This was your mother's dish. And she went out of her way every night, to go out and prepare it for us. We never complained we were just happy we had food. Now I've had enough of you sulking around. Eat your breakfast, then get out of my sight so you can cheer up. Your attitude is even making me miserable."

Silence then followed. Aang looked up from the floor to see tears in his son's eyes. Before he could apologize, Tako sped out of the room. Aang slammed his fists onto the table in contempt. If only Katara were here. They wouldn't be so unhappy if she was.

For the next ten minutes Aang sat at the table to gather his thoughts. He felt lost in a feeling that he'd never be able to make Tako happy again. With his Avatar duties overlapping him, there was no way he could spend every minute of the day with his son. It was a moment that Aang couldn't seem to find an answer out of.

But he couldn't give up that easily. He never gave up in the battle with the firelord, and he won't give up on his son.

Aang made his way quietly to Tako's room. There he found him sitting on the bed, crying over a painted picture of him and Katara together. It truly was a tearful moment. Aang remembered the day he had that painted.

Katara insisted that they get a family portrait, but Aang didn't want to go all the way across town just to do so. He was too caught up in his Avatar duties anyway. After much convincing however, he agreed. By the time they got there, they had to wait an hour in line for their painting. This was much to Aang's dismay and made him want to leave instantly. But Katara insisted that it would be lovely to do.

By the time it was their turn, Aang decided for the painter to get several paintings of the family. One full portrait, then another with just Aang and Tako, and another with Katara and Tako. All three came out splendidly. Katara was overjoyed by them all. She even mentioned that she thought they were the perfect family.

The flashback ended and Aang fixed his eyes to Tako.

Take gazed at the portrait. Aang saw a teardrop fall from his eye onto the paper. The tear slowly slid down the parchment spreading the ink. Aang narrowed his eyes from his son to the floor. He had to be there for him. Aang gave a small knock on the door.

Tako turned slowly about still very much teary eyed. Aang forced a dim smile on his face. "Hey, whatcha doing?" he asked, trying to pretend he didn't see Tako a minute ago crying.

Tako placed the picture on the bed and wiped his eyes with his shirt. "Just looking at my picture," he sobbed.

Aang took a seat beside Tako and examined the photograph. "She was very pretty," he said.

Tako didn't reply. He just hung his head to the floor. Aang tried a different approach.

"Son, I miss her too." And there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do to have her back with us."

"She'll come back," muttered Tako.

Aang sighed. He fought hard to hold his tears back. He saw so much of Katara in Tako.

"No, Tako, she's gone."

Tako cried harder. Breathing heavily in and out. "No, she said she'd always be with me."

She will be Tako. She'll always be in your heart," Aang said putting his hand on his son's back.

I want to see her physically though," he wined.

The more and more Aang heard his son weep, the more it tore through his heart. He knew Katara's death had left marks that never would heal.

"Son, your mother was an amazing woman. I cant even begin to describe how lovely she was. She was kind, compassionate, brave, smart and beautiful. And that is only a handful of qualities she had. I believe that she would have wanted us to go on. To be a happy family even without her. Being there for each other and helping one another when we're in need. That would bring so much joy to her heart. I think we should honor her by doing that."

Tako's tear slowly shifted. "But will she be offended if we don't include her?"

Aang smiled. "Of course not, Tako. She will always have place in our hearts. We may not see or hear her, but we'll always feel her presence."

"And I know for a fact that she'd be the most proud of you."

"Really? Tako asked.

"Certainly, your waterbending has improved ten-fold. That would over joy her to see that. And you're growing up to be a fine young man."

"But what I need from you Tako is help. So we can work together to rebuild this family. You think you can be my special piece?"

Tako's eyes gleamed with happiness. "I guess I can try. If that would make mom happy."

Aang smiled as wide as he could. He scooped Tako up in his arms and held him in the air. Tako giggled as Aang spun him around the room. Both of them knew that this was the start of a walk along the road to happiness.

**Please Review! (They're very much appreciated)**


	2. Day 1: OstrichHorse Riding

**Chapter 2**

**Day 1: Ostrich-Horse Riding**

Early the next morning, Aang burst into Tako's room with a loud wake up call. "Rise and shine son, today we're going ostrich-horse riding."

Tako pulled the covers over his head. He pretended not to hear what his father said. Aang held his breath and blew the covers straight off the bed. Hurrying them into a corner at the far end of the room. Tako wrapped his arms around his body, trying to get warm now that he had lost his covers. Aang placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a shook.

"Come on son, I made a promise to take you riding today remember? You know I never make a promise I can't keep."

Tako opened his eyes and narrowed them to Aang. His father held his hand high along with a big smile painted on his face. Tako knew that Aang wasn't going to let him say no to something like this.

"Alright, when do we leave," Tako yawned.

"Why, as soon as you get dressed of course. I'll be waiting downstairs in the dining hall when you're ready." Aang raced downstairs as quickly as a flash, leaving Tako to get prepared for today's adventure.

When Tako arrived in the front yard, he found his father already to go. He had a large brown sack over his shoulders and a small sunhat on top of his head. Tako shook his head.

"Please don't embarrass me," he muttered.

Aang walked up to Tako with another big smile. "Ready to go, buddy?" he asked. Tako forced a similar grin onto his face as well. As much as he didn't care for riding animals, he thought it was important for him to have some father/son time.

Aang led the way through Ba-Sing-Se streets. It was quite a busy morning. Merchants raced up and down streets, and the cook, blacksmith and medicine men, were all distracted by their daily's work. Beside his big interest in waterbending, Tako had taken a fond of blacksmithing. Something Aang believed he inherited from his Uncle Sokka.

Tako had always wanted to craft his own sword. Since, Sokka had told him of the meteorite sword he made once. And it inspired Tako to make his own blade out of some unique material.

Aang noticed Tako's gaze at the blacksmith shop. He couldn't help but giggle. "You're a bender, Tako. You don't need a sword."

Tako gave a look of complaint. "I can waterbend and fight with a sword," he insisted. Aang simply shook his head. "If only your Uncle Sokka were here. He'd probably have a huge discussion on how the way of the warrior is the way to go."

"Anyway, we're almost to the petting zoo. Normally they don't allow us to ride their ostrich-horses, due to zoo policy reasons. But I thought that since I'm the Avatar, and I helped build a zoo for them before, the keeper we'll let us take two for a ride."

Tako listened to his father. He had always known him to be the one with animals. They arrived at the earth gates which kept the animals. A man stood just outside the gate, enjoying the morning sunshine while he kept to his post. Aang approached the man in the friendliest way he could.

"Hello, fine sir, we've come to ride some ostrich-horses today."

The short man with the small white beard shook his head and spit at the ground. "Sorry, no can do.

It's zoo policy not to let any animal out of their pen. Especially after what happened seven years ago, when the Avatar let them out."

Aang giggled.

"What's so funny?" the man asked confusingly.

Aang turned his focus back to the zookeeper. "Nothing, I just promised my son, I would take him ostrich-horse riding today. He's been really eager to try it for months now. I believe now that he's seven; he's big enough to give it a go. What do you say?"

Aang flashed the zookeeper a smile and gave him a small nudge on the shoulder. The zookeeper glanced at Tako. He eyed him over and showed some pleasure in seeing the young child.

"I remember when I was a kid and I wanted to ride an ostrich-horse," he said. My father however, was too busy fighting in the war to ever take me. I never had the pleasure too. So being the zookeeper is the closet thing I've ever had to actually getting the privilege to be near one of them."

Aang understood the man's story. He remembered a time when he was young, when he wanted to own his own sky bison. Monk Gyatso however, told him he must wait until he's at least eight years old before he rides one. Aang was extremely disappointed. But in the end, it was well worth the wait. Because he had picked the best sky bison he could have ever asked for. The zookeeper gazed at the pen where the ostrich-horses were, then back to Aang.

"Tell you what; I'll let you ride them for two hours as long as you promise ride them only in their pen."

Aang had hoped they would be able to take them out in the open prairie, but this was better than nothing.

The man led the two to the pen to set up them for the ride. He unlocked the gate and pushed the gate open. The two ostrich-horses stood near each other in the center, eating at the grass blooming through the ground. Aang scooted Tako closer to the animals. He could tell his son was a little nervous.

"If you can ride on Appa, you can ride an ostrich-horse," Aang said.

Tako flashed his father before getting on top of the ostrich-horse. The zookeeper stood beside it to make sure it would not run off as Tako boarded. "Don't worry, Girl, Tako here is going to take good care of you," he said rubbing its back.

The ostrich-horse let out a small cry and Tako gripped the saddle tighter. Aang boarded his horse, and turned to Tako to signal for him to start moving. Tako gripped the saddle tight. He flipped it once in the air and signaled the ostrich-horse to start trotting. Tako was quite surprised how the ride started. He thought his father was going to let them gallop in the circles.

Tako guided his horse behind Aang carefully. Being sure to keep it at a steady speed. Aang was persistent to make sure that Tako did so. "Alright, we're going to cross through the middle now," Aang said turning his horse.

Tako obeyed, pulling on the saddle to move the horse to the middle as well. However, it was starting to get a little boring. Tako wanted to do more than trot in circles repeatedly.

"Dad, how about we take them out for a run across the prairie. Aang looked at the prairie before slowly shaking his head.

"As fun as that would be, we're not supposed to take them out of the pen."

It's just so boring in here," Tako complained.

Aang grew stern. "Tako, that's final, don't argue with me like that,"

Tako gave a small grunt. How was he supposed to have fun with his father, if he wasn't having fun?

Well, dad used to break the rules when he was a kid. So why cant I? He thought.

He stopped the ostrich-horse in the middle of the pen. Aang was too busy trotting away to notice Tako was focusing the animal in the direction of the prairie. He gripped the saddle with his sweaty hands. Leaning closer to the horse's mane, he whispered in its ear, "Alright, we're going over the fence. You ready to go?"

The horse made a small whimper as if it didn't take fondly to Tako's idea. Tako then gave the ostrich-horse a mighty kick, springing it into action. Tako fought to pull on the saddle and control it over the fence. As he drew closer, he heard Aang's voice holler to him.

"Tako, what are you doing? We're not supposed to leave the pen!"

Tako ignored his father's words. Centering his thoughts only on leaping over the fence. The ostrich-horse started to pick up speed, giving Tako a bit of a bumpy ride as it approached the fence. Tako could hear the sound of someone behind him. Immediately assuming it was his father, Tako made the horse run faster.

Finally, when its feet were inches from touching the rock fence, Tako gave a flip of the saddle, signaling the ostrich-horse to leap over. In seconds, Tako fond himself 5 feet off the ground. Gazing around his shoulder, he took a look to see his father chasing after him.

"Tako, you don't know how to ride that good yet, slow down," he yelled.

Tako took no notice of his words. His only goal was to have a good time, whether his father wanted to do it his way or not.

As the wind kicked up to speed with the horse, Tako felt it brush through his hair with ease. Pulling it like a friend hurrying along another friend. He was so distracted by the relaxing wild ride, he didn't notice Aang take place beside him. He was breathing heavily and kicking the horse to go faster. When Tako took a look at him, he didn't look happy.

Sweat dripped down his face, part of his shirt was torn off from a bush and Tako noticed a small cut across his neck.

Aang reached a hand over to Tako and held it out. "Give me, your hand," he cried.

Tako looked at it and then to Aang. "I want to ride by myself," he said.

Aang grunted under his breath. Tako could tell that he was worried for his safety. "Tako, the inner wall is up ahead, and at the speed we're traveling, we you won't be able to slow down in time." Give me your hand, now!

Tako flashed an angry look to Aang. "Just leave me alone."

He turned the horse away from Aang and headed forward across the prairie. Parents can be so overprotective sometimes he thought to himself. I'm doing just fine riding by myself. The heat from the sun beamed down on Tako's neck. The blaze was unbearable, and Tako didn't feel so good.

"I need… water," he murmured softly. Tako began to toss his head back in forth, as if some insect had landed in his hair. His sight was beginning to act up as well. The heat from the sun was getting to Tako's body and causing him not to see things that were really there. Aang watched his son from behind with worry. Suddenly, rationalization began to kick in, and he began to itemize reason of what was happening to his son. The first was dehydration!

Aang knew from experiences in the desert years ago that dehydration was not a good thing. He picked up his face to catch up to his son. As he got closer the more he noticed the effects taking their toll on Tako. He swayed side to side and his eyes were barely open.

"Tako, pull back on the saddle," he called.

Tako did nothing. He didn't seem to here Aang calling him. "Tako, pull back on the saddle," he cried again.

Still with no answer, Aang saw that up ahead was the wall. No one appeared to be on duty, so they couldn't stop the horse from hitting it. Tako could break every bone in his body the moment he hit the wall on impact.

Tako slowly lowered his eyelids and laid his head on the mane of the horse. Aang panicked. His next action was the first that came upon his head. Leaping off the ostrich-horse, Aang jumped high in the sky. He focused his energy onto Tako, and shot an air wave at his body, knocking him hard to the ground. Sand blew into the air scaling the perimeter around Tako's body. Aang's concern then grew to fear. When he hit him off at the speed he way going, Tako could have broken his back due to how hard he hit the ground.

Had Aang caused his own son pain?

He quickly fell to the ground and ran through the sand. Ignoring it as it brushed into his eyes. The dusty air made his eyes water like a river. Aang had to squint to see where Tako lay. When he arrived, he began to pray.

"Oh, please let him be ok. Katara, I didn't mean to hurt our son. You know I was only trying to save him from hitting the wall."

Aang gaze over Tako's body. The fall had been serious. Tako had landed onto a sharp rock that had pierced through his arm. The sight of the wound bleeding onto the sand sent Aang into a state of panic.

"Oh, Katara I wish you were here. You'd be able to heal him instantly." He said.

Aang held a hand to Tako's chest to listen for a pulse. He heard a faint beating come to his hand. Pulling it away, he saw Tako's chest rise up and down. He was alive! But he was draining away. He needed water fast. Aang picked Tako up in his arms and jumped like an airbender would back to Ba-Sing-Se. When he arrived at the zoo, the keeper was furious that Aang had not brought back his ostrich-horses. But Aang could care less at this point. The only thing that mattered now was Tako. He had lost Katara, but he was bound not to lose Tako as well.

He hurried Tako through the streets to his their house. Once inside Aang rushed to the kitchen to bend some water into a cup. Tako lie on the couch still not awake. This worried Aang even more. Along the way home, he noticed his pulse was going down as well. Aang ran into the parlor and poured the water on Tako's face. Within minutes, Tako opened his little eyes for his father. Aang's heart nearly leapt with joy. He wrapped his arms around Tako tightly. Tears dripped down his cheek and onto the floor. Knowing that he saved another life brought more happiness than you could ever imagine. Tako looked at his father and gave a small cough.

"Dad, how did we get back home?" Why is my back so sore?"

I had to airbend you off the horse," Aang explained. You were getting dehydrated and we're not stopping. I had to do something."

Aang handed the cup to Tako. He encouraged him to drink it. Only water could bring his fever down. Tako sipped the cup, shaking a little. The dehydration had not gone away yet.

Aang looked over Tako's wounded arm. The rock he landed on really did a number on it. Aang picked up the glass of water and poured it over the large gash. Tako gave a shake of pain.

"Sorry, I have to get the dirt out, so it wont get infected," Aang said.

Tako relaxed his harm to let his father work on it. After cleaning the wound, Aang wrapped a large bandage around it. "Thank spirits, nothing's broken. I don't know how to heal broken wounds. If your mother was here, she could sure show me up. "I never saw a wound, infection or injury she couldn't mend."

Tako gave a small laugh. "I remember when I was little and I burnt myself on a candle. I thought I was going to have a scar, but mom was there and she healed it up in minutes."

Aang laughed as well. "I remember that. You were crying up a rainstorm. But mommy was there and made sure you were healed. However, this time it might leave a scar. Even so, it's not all that bad."

Tako looked sad. The idea of a scar seemed like an ugly thing to him.

"But I'll look ugly," He whined.

"I have a scar, right on my back," Aang said trying to comfort him on the subject.

And Fire Lord Zuko has one. Although the stories of how we got our scars aren't for the faint of heart, its nothing compared to what you have. This will be barely noticeable in a few years time. There's nothing to be worried over."

Tako felt more reassured. His father had shown him a good time today. Even if it did not end well, Tako had fun and learned an important lesson.

Rules are there for a reason, not to be broken.

**That was very fun to write. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter. Well, please review, I enjoy reviews very much. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Day 2: Waterbending Lesson

**Chapter 3:  
Day 2: Waterbending Lesson**

After yesterdays event, Aang would have imagined Tako would have liked to taken it easy. However, the next morning when he came downstairs and into the kitchen, there was Tako sitting at the table eating breakfast with a smile on his face.

"What are we going to do today dad?"

Aang looked surprised at his son's question. "Are you sure your arm isn't hurting you? You might want to rest up for today. We can always do something tomorrow."

Tako shook his head and took a sip of his milk. "I was hoping we could go visit Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki."

Aang seemed pleased at the idea. He hadn't seen the two since Katara's funeral. It would be nice to get the family together again. However, he faced the possibility of being heartbroken returning to Katara's homeland. The memory of her finding him in the iceberg was as clear in his head as the sun in the sky. But he would do anything to make Tako happy.

"Alright, I'll go pack some things for our journey. You finish up eating and meet me outside when you're ready."

Tako jumped in his chair. He loved the Southern Water Tribe. Penguin sliding, snowball fights, all were like presents to Tako. Hurrying along as fast as he could, Tako helped his father pack the gear they would need for their trip. Including, watertribe jackets, food for the flight, and of course Katara's waterbending scrolls. Aang planned to give Tako a lesson while they were there. Right before noon, the two flew off into the sky, setting course for the South Pole. The hours of the flight were long. Tako felt as if he was going to die of boredom.

Aang calmly explained to him how his mother and Sokka used to travel like this all the time. Tako had heard some stories about Aang's adventures as a kid, but not all of them. It thrilled him to know that his father went through so much action. He used to dream that he would have adventures of his own one day.

Aang laughed at this. Saying it were these adventures that made him the Avatar he is today. And without Katara and Sokka, he wouldn't be here right now. "Although I'm the Avatar, I'm still just a human being as well," he said.

Tako nodded his head. "You sure act like one."

Tako gazed off into the horizon. Watching the waves move gently back and forth. His mother once told him that Water is the element of change. The moon is the source of power in Waterbending, and the original Waterbenders learned from the moon by observing how the moon pushed and pulled the tides. She also said that The Water Tribes are the only people to not learn Bending from an animal. In addition, the fighting style of Waterbending is mostly flowing and graceful; acting in concert with their environment.

Tako was not a very good waterbender yet. What he had learned from his mother were only the basics of the art. As much as he wanted to learn combat moves, Katara always said "You must learn the easy things, before the hard."

His first move he had learned had been "Streaming the water."

It was a great start to get beginner waterbenders to get a feel of the water. The other things his mother had taught him were similar techniques. Not that much advanced. Hopefully, Aang would teach him something like The Water Bullet.

In about another hour, Aang and Tako reached the Southern Water Tribe. Since the war ended, it had become larger. Not as big as its sister tribe, but it now had ice towers around the perimeter, and there was even a new shipyard built into the land. Sokka and Suki moved back home soon after they got married. Since then, they had had a daughter named Shelia.

Tako rarely got to see his relatives, so an opportunity such as this was a really treat. As they drew closer to the landing ground, Tako leaned closer to the edge of Appa, to get a good look at the homes below. He saw the crowds of people were circling at the gate eager to see Aang again. He was an idol here just as he was everywhere else.

Appa hit the ground with a loud bang. The ice gave a soft crackle, but it was nothing to worry about. The moment he leaped off, Aang was embraced by tight hugs from the watertribe children. While the rest of the adults stood back in awe at the sight.

Aang gave a big smile to the children and gave each of them a pat on the head. "Aang, can you come play with us?" one of them asked in a sweet voice.

"Maybe later, right now I'm going to see Sokka and Suki." Aang said as nicely as he could.

The little girl stomped her foot in the snow. She was clearly disappointed that she couldn't get to play games with the Avatar.

Tako followed his father through the crowd. Ignoring the awing stares of the people around him. Being the Avatar's son seemed like a big deal to many people. But Tako just saw himself as a regular person, just like Aang.

Aang led his son to the end of the crowd where he was greeted by Hakoda.

"Aang, Tako, the watertribe welcomes you with honor. What brings you to our home this fine day?" Said the Cheif of the water-tribe.

Aang looked at Tako and nudged his shoulder. "Grandpa Hakoda, me and dad are spending some quality time together. And I thought that we should come for a visit to our relatives."

Hakoda laughed and patted Tako on the head. "Well, it's only a pleasure to see you, Tako. You're welcome here anytime."

He then turned back to Aang. Putting his arm around his shoulder, he led him to a corner away from the crowd to talk. "How is he handing… you know?"

Aang's attitude changed. He rather not think about such matter at the moment, but he knew that Hakoda only meant well.

"He still is grieving very much. I can hear him crying at night while he sleeps sometimes. We're both trying our best to by."

Hakoda nodded and wiped a tear from his eye. He sighed under his breath.

"I know, I'm still having a tough time believing she's gone," he said. "She truly was an amazing woman. I saw so much of Kya in her. Every little bit of her personality was in Katara. When she was born, I felt like I was holding a brave little angel in my arms. And that turned out to be true."

Tears leapt from Aang's eyes. He didn't plan on crying today. But Hakoda's words about Katara were so lovely and true; he couldn't help but shed a tear. Hakoda gave Aang a tight hug and patted his back. "Be strong Avatar. You're the one Tako needs the most, through this difficult time. I know you have the heart to raise him into a fine young man."

Hakoda finished his wise words, then turned away to go away with the crowd. Meanwhile, Aang signaled Tako over to him.

"Are we going to see Sokka and Suki now? He asked.

Aang nodded. And pointed in the direction of their house. "That igloo right over there," he said. "You lead the way, and I'll follow."

Tako dashed through the snow like lightning. While Aang took his time to walk slowly, to enjoy the improvements of the tribe. When he arrived at the igloo, Tako was standing outside the rag door waiting for him.

Aang pushed the curtain aside and stepped in. The hut was just as he'd picture a watertribe hut. Animal skins mounted on the walls, ancient ritual items, were on the floor, and sleeping bags were laid out decorated with watertribe symbols. At the far end of the hut, they saw Suki standing over a pot with a little girl beside her.

She put down her stirrer and walked over to greet them. "Aang, Tako, how nice to see you two again."

She gave both of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't know you'd be visiting us. What brings you here?"

"Tako wanted to come by for a short visit. And I thought it be a good idea, he is learning to waterbend. What better place then where waterbending originated from?"

Suki laughed and Aang noticed Shelia walk up behind her and grab her robe. Suki took notice too. "It's alright, Shelia. You remember Uncle Aang and Cousin Tako don't you? Say hello."

Shelia gazed up at the two men who entered her home. She gave a little wave before hiding behind her mother's dress.

"I'm sorry. She gets a little nervous around visitors sometimes," Suki said holding Shelia's hand to comfort her.

"Where's Sokka by the way?" Aang asked looking around the hut. "I didn't see him in the crowd when we arrived."

"Oh, he and some of the other warriors went fishing down by the lake. You can go see him if you like." Suki replied

"We'll do just that. Come on Tako, lets go see Sokka. Then we'll start on your waterbending lesson," Aang said.

"Would you two like something to eat before you go? I just got done making some sea-prunes." Suki asked pointing a hand to the bowl.

Aang gave a disgruntled snort. Just the thought of sea-prunes was gross. "No thanks, we ate a big meal before we left," he lied. Shoving Tako out of the door as quick as he could, Aang started to walk towards the direction of the lake.

The wind was chilly. It made everything seem colder in the watertribe. Aang made sure Tako had buttoned his coat up all the way. He didn't want him to catch a cold in severe whether like this.

When they arrived at the lake, they found five watertribe men packing fish into nets. They seemed quite focused on what they were doing until they saw Aang, and got distracted by his presence.

"Hello, Avatar. Fine day for fishing I must say," said one of the men.

Aang had recognized the man from the last time they met at Katara's funeral. Locke his name was. And he was quite the fisherman from what Sokka had told him.

"Are you taking Tako here fishing too?" He asked stuffing a fish into the net.

"No, we came to see Sokka. Suki said he'd be here."

Locke nodded and pointed a slimy finger at the edge of the lake. "Right over there. He's just getting finished tying his bundle together.

Aang looked towards the edge to see the pony-tailed warrior crouched down near the water. "Take care guys, we'll be back to the village later,"

"Thanks, you too, come on boys, lets get this load back to the village and get some fish cooking," Locke said. The fellow men gave a small cheer and followed Locke.

Aang crept up behind sokka and tapped him on the shoulder. The watertribe warrior spun around quickly.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," he said. "Look what you made me do. I just dropped my fish back into the water."

Aang looked at Sokka's net. It was quite pitiful. He had only managed to catch one fish.

"Too bad you're not a waterbender," Aang remarked while still looking at the net.

Sokka snatched it away and sneered. "I'm fine with being a warrior, thank you very much."

He then noticed Tako standing at Aang's side. "Hey, Tako, how are you doing buddy?"

Tako ran up to Sokka and embraced him in a big hug. "You're all warm," he remarked.

Sokka brushed the little boy's hair as Aang would do. "That's quality watertribe clothing for you. Glad to see you again."

"I missed you Uncle Sokka," Tako said.

Sokka patted Tako on the back. "So did I buddy."

He turned his attention to the net, which only contained one fish. "What are guys going to say about this? I'm from the watertribe; I'm supposed to have awesome hunting skills."

Aang gave a small laugh.

"Well, Sokka you could always bring back some water," he said smirking.

Sokka narrowed his eyebrows at the Avatar. When he was telling the joke it was funny, not when someone else was doing it to him.

As Sokka rallied up his gear to leave, Aang began his waterbending lesson.

"Alright, Tako, today you are going to be learning some advanced waterbending moves." Tako clapped his hands and jumped up and down. "Yay!" he shouted.

"What move are we going to do first? The Water Bullet, Wave Crusher, or what about creating a whirlpool?"

Aang laughed. "Son, those moves are extra advanced. Today, we're going to start off by learning how to freeze water first."

Tako gazed into the lake. He didn't expect to start off as simple as freezing water.

Aang stood by the edge of the lake and waited. He breathed in and out. Building up all the energy he had within himself. He then let his breath out, sending a icy mist across the water. In seconds the entire lake was frozen. Tako didn't seem too impressed. This move is done constantly by waterbenders. Why doesn't he show him how to control spears of ice or something? He wondered.

Aang turned to Tako. "Ok, son, I froze this entire lake. What I now want you to do is melt it back to the way it was.

I'm not going to freeze it too? Tako asked.

"You will. But I want to see you get control of the water when it's in an icy state. Go ahead, give it a try."

Aang walked away to give Tako some room to concentrate. The young boy faced the water with readiness. Taking a stance, he began to raise his chi. Tako held his hands outward to the frozen lake. A feeling rushed through his veins. It rose up throughout his body in seconds. The energy circled quickly inside, sending him into a state in which he couldn't control his chi.

The energy was building to quick. Tako crunched his teeth together. The pain was slipping through. He had to unleash it from inside. Tako stomped his foot to the ground and thrashed his hands upward. In seconds, a huge Water Spout burst from the frozen lake and into the air. Aang watched in purse amazement, as his son performed a master waterbending move.

The water spout tilted from side to side as Tako fought to control it. He waved his hands back in forth in a continuous motion. The spout was getting out of hand and Aang had to step in. Pushing Tako aside, he took control of the spout and forced it back into the lake. Leaving a huge hole in the center from where it had erupted.

Aang helped Tako to his feet, so he too could see what he had done.

"Wow, I never knew I could unleash something like that," he said looking at his hands.

Aang, who was still gazing at the lake in astonishment, merely nodded his head.

"What's next? Tako asked. Aang narrowed his eyes to the seven year old boy. "Well, have you ever heard of the ice-shield?

* * *

For the next four hours, Aang and Tako repeatedly practiced waterbending. They went through many different moves and styles that Aang had learned from Katara over the years.

Amazingly, Tako advanced through them quicker than Aang expected. It was as if he had some special connection with the water. The only person Aang ever knew to master through different moves so quickly was Katara. Maybe Tako was the same way.

"Alright, dad, show me what you got," Tako cried with a look of determination on his face. Aang stiffened. He had already taught Tako so much in one day, what else could he throw at the boy. "Ok son, here it comes."

Aang lifted a small portion of water from the lake into the air. Within seconds, he froze it between his hands. Tako meanwhile stood steady and prepared. He knew what was coming next. Aang broke off the ice into small daggers and placed them between his fingers. One by one, he flung them at Tako.

Tako threw his fists up into the air. The snow from the ground followed and Tako froze it solid into a shield. The daggers jammed right in the center, barely piercing through the thick ice. Aang shifted his stance back to normal and bowed to Tako.

"Wow, son, I cannot believe you swayed through the lessons so quickly." I'm impressed."

Tako gave a leap for joy. He began to run around in circles, shooting small water jets into the air, and cheering as load as he could. It was truly a happy day for him.

"Alright, alright, calm down now," Aang said trying to sustain his son. "You may have learned a lot, but you're still not a master yet. You have a long way to go.

"I know that, but look at what I've accomplished. I even mastered some of these moves faster than you did." Tako said

Aang's expression changed. He didn't expect his son to start to get cocky on him. But why not just play along?

"Oh, you think so eh? Well, I'll have you know that I can bend all four elements," Aang said jokingly.

He ran up to Tako and started to tickle his stomach. Tako laughed with joy as Aang tried to pick him up in his arms.

"I'm still your master, Tako. You have to do obey me."

Tako fell to the ground laughing hard. The fact that his father was still very much as kid inside, pleased Tako. Having someone acting like your age, but still mature at the same time, was something not every parent had. Tako was lucky to have a father like Aang.

And as the two rolled around in the snow together, the sun slowly set, leaving a dark sky hanging over the watertribe. Aang and Tako lay on the snow looking at the stars. Both of them said nothing, but enjoyed the moment. Finally Aang reached over to Tako to tap his shoulder.

"Tako, are you awake?"

"Yes why?"

"I just wanted to tell you that, your mother would have been really proud of you for what you did today."

Although they were in the dark, Aang still managed to catch a glimmer in Tako's eye. "Thanks, dad, I love you," he said.

Aang leaned forward and kissed his son on the cheek. I love you too."

Before falling asleep on the ground, Aang muttered something under his breath. Something that was so faint, but Tako managed to make out what he was saying.

"Another perfect end, to another perfect day."

**Please Review!**


	4. Day 3: Under the Weather

**Chapter 4:**

**Under the Weather**

When Tako awoke the next morning, he found the lake still frozen from yesterday's practice. The snow fell downward onto to the lake, with a hint of sparkle covering the area. Tako however did not feel as excited as he was yesterday. Today, he was feeling really depressed. Aang gave a soft yawn and stretched his arms up in the air.

"Wow, it's been a long time, since I fell asleep in the snow," he said. "How about you Tako? You weren't too cold, were you?"

Tako didn't reply. Instead he stood out by the lake, with a tear in his eye. Aang immediately noticed, and could guess what was wrong. He shook off the snow from his pants and walked up beside Tako. He placed and hand on his shoulder and gazed outwards as well.

"I had a dream about her last night," Tako sniffled. The cold morning air was causing his nose to run. He snorted in the fluids that leaked out. Aang ripped off a piece of his cloak, for him to blow into.

Tako thanked him, then blew into the tissue as hard as he could. Afterwards, he continued his tale. "I had a dream of her and I by this lake, practicing waterbending together. I was only four years old at the time."

Aang narrowed his eyes to the ground. Tako could tell he was remembering something about her as well.

"And she was trying to teach me a defensive move, but all I wanted to do was play. I remember how patient she was with me, saying that she wouldn't stop going over the move, until I learned it."

"Finally, I splashed my hands in the water as hard as I could, sending a jet stream of water at her feet. In seconds, she fell into the icy lake. I laughed so hard. Thinking it was funniest thing in the world. Then I realized I might be in big trouble for what I did. I stood perfectly still as she got out of the water and rinsed her clothes off."

"I put on a small smile on my face, to say that I was sorry for what I did. At first I thought, she was going to yell at me, and then I felt a splash of water on my face. When I opened my eyes, mom was smiling at me, with her hands eclipsed in water."

She said, "How do like them apples Tako?"

"I giggled. Knowing that she wasn't angry with me, nor was she going to punish me. She was simply proud that I attacked her with a waterbending move."

"Throughout the rest of the day, we played in the snow together. We made snowmen, our own snow cones, and even went sledding together."

"All of this and more were the things that made life worth while for me. Everything my mother did, she did it for others. Never once did it cross her mind to think about only herself. There aren't many people out there like that, dad."

Tako looked at his father. Aang had been crying to every one of his son's tearful words. Every word was true, and every one brought back a different memory of Katara to him. He wrapped his arms around Tako and pulled him close to him. Tako was embraced by the tenderness of his father's care. Knowing that not only had Katara meant so much to hem in their lives, she was their lives.

But now it felt, as if a huge part of their hearts was removed and thrown into the sea, where it would be lost forever.

Tako held tight to his father's jacket. The bitter cold wind was starting to pick up, and Tako was getting chillier. Aang quickly pulled his hood over his head, to help prevent the coldness from getting on his arrow.

Tako's nose was now beginning to get stuffy and it was hard for him to breathe outside. Aang quickly took notice. "Come on Tako; let's get you back inside the hut, where you won't get sick."

If only those words were true. During their cold night outing, Tako had caught a cold from sleeping on the snowy ground. And by the time Aang reached Sokka's tent, the sickness was already beginning to take effect.

In the next few hours, Tako underwent a series of symptoms that were most unpleasant. He experienced: troubled breathing, chest pains, blurry vision, nausea and vomiting. Aang was mortified by Tako's condition. For it had been the same exact disease that Katara had caught.

Suki and Sokka helped to keep Tako's fever low. By giving him as much warm soup as possible. But Aang was highly skeptical. "Soup isn't going to cure what he has! How stupid are you?" he yelled, swatting the spoon out of Suki's hand.

"Aang, calm down, she's doing the best she can," Sokka said.

"I don't care. She's not giving him the proper medication. Now my son is going to die, and I'm going to have to relive the misery of losing a loved one."

He thrashed around the hut in madness. The thought of the possibility of his son dying, was enough to infuriate Aang. He stormed outside the hut fiercely as he could. The snow glissaded in the morning sunlight that shined upon the watertribe. The fellow tribesmen watched as Aang yelled to the sky words of profanity. They clearly understood why he was upset, but decided it was best for him to let it all out.

Aang beat his fists hard against the snow, sending the white flakes flying everywhere. What could he do? The disease had already begun to take its course. It was only a matter of time before Tako reached the final state.

Everything seemed hopeless. For once, Aang was having a cheerful, merry time with his son. And now, just when he thought things were taking a turn around, it all came crashing down.

Picking himself off the cold ground, Aang reentered Sokka and Suki's hut once more, to sit beside his ill son.

* * *

Aang put a hand to Tako's forehead. He was indeed running a fever. And his body was sweating more.

Aang bended some water from a small pot onto a wet rag. He placed on Tako's forehead and waited a few minutes. Tako moaned as the water dripped down his cheek. The pain seemed to be increasing; Aang knew he had to get Tako well, no matter what. For the next two hours, Aang laid beside Tako's cot. Fetching him something he needed whenever he asked for it. Such as, water, more animal skin blankets, or a piece of bread. Anything he needed Aang would be certain to retrieve. One hour later in the day, Tako had finally fallen asleep after numerous hours of vomiting and coughing. Aang was relieved. Rest is what Tako needed. Perhaps, after a good long nap, he'll be recharged, and well enough to make a journey back to Ba-Sing-Se.

Leaning his head against the wall of the hut, Aang began to drift off to sleep as well. Positive thoughts started to enter his head. He now was starting to feel a sense of relief. Tako's fever had gone down in the last hour, so a sign of recovery was in the midst.

Just then, Suki entered the hut with a wad of various animal meats in her arms. Aang opened his eyes to greet her.

"Shh, he's finally resting. And I intend to keep it that way."

Suki nodded and placed the meat on the counter. After which, she took a seat on the other side of Tako's cot, as well as rubbing his head. As her fingers slipped through his dark brown hair, Aang saw a tear fall from her eye.

"I can't stand to see a child in this much pain," she mumbled. "Every time I look at him, I wish I could take his place."

Aang didn't look at Suki or Tako. Instead he gazed at the floor. Not showing the slightest bit of emotion.

"Do you believe in miracles?" He asked calmly.

Suki wiped her eyes. "I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"Because, when the war started, so much destruction was caused. And it made people lose at lot of faith in the Avatar. Most of them never believed that I would return. And when I did, at first they seemed upset, but later grew to love me. However, Katara never lost that faith. She always believed that the Avatar would return, and one day bring peace to the four nations. And it was that faith, which led her to me."

I just always assumed that that was a miracle. And I'm hoping that one occurs for Tako's sake."

The cold wind blew into the tent. Blowing frail objects such as table clothes swiftly in the breeze.

Suki wiped another tear from her eye and looked back to Tako. "He's so much like her," she whispered.

"I know. I see it in so many ways," Aang said.

"I think that when Katara died, a part of her soul became enlarged in Tako. Every time I see his waterbending, I can just imagine his mother right there before my eyes. One time, I even had to inform myself that it was Tako and not Katara."

"She really had quite an effect on your lives, didn't she?" Suki asked.

Aang nodded. "Indeed. I believe I was blessed the day she found me in that iceberg. And I know that it was her destiny to help save the world along with me."

"I never could have fulfilled that without her and Sokka."

A moment of silence then followed. Suki eyes were now tear free and seemed to have felt emotion for Aang's words.

"You should get some rest. I'll watch over him for awhile. In the morning, we'll see how he is. Maybe he might be ready to make another trip outside."

Aang's worry subsided. He now started to let his mind take its own course. Abandoning any thoughts of Tako dying over the night. He couldn't bear any more pressure forced down upon him. Maybe if the spirits were listening, Tako might just get well. However, this was merely a hopeful prayer.

* * *

It got below freezing during the night at the South Pole. The wind started to shake the hut violently with its cold icy grip. And the penguins scurried rapidly to return to their igloos. Inside the hut, Tako lie shivering. He couldn't sleep, nor could he even breathe properly. His nose had become so stuffy, that his only option was to breathe through his mouth.

As the wind cut through the latch and into the hut, Tako coughed. The wind would make his sickness even worse. But there was nothing he could do. His body had become in a paralyzed state, that he couldn't lift his arms to pull the covers over his head. All he wanted was the ability to sleep. But it didn't seem likely that that would happen.

As the storm started to kick up, Tako noticed a lit blue figure appear in the room. He pushed his hands onto the mat and lifted himself upward. The sickness must be getting to him, he thought. I'm now starting to hallucinate that I see someone here. The figure appeared to be that of a woman's. She had long brown hair, and her crystal blue eyes shined like diamonds in the dark. On her body she wore a silk woven gown, with watertribe symbols embedded onto it. But on her finger was something that caught Tako's eye. On the woman's finger, was an air-nomad ring.

Tako's eyes lit up with astonishment. Could this woman be his mother?

As his revelation began to cease, the figure moved closer to Tako's cot. The young boy had no where to run and he didn't want to wake up his father, in case this was a ghost.

The woman came face to face with Tako, sending a whisper of winds down his throat.

She placed a glowing hand onto his forehead and pressed him gently to the floor. Tako's eyes seemed to be drooping, because the last thing he remembered seeing was a glowing hand bend down and touch his neck.

He suddenly passed out.

**Sorry I haven't uploading in a long time. School and writers block both have taken their toll on me. But now that it's the weekend, I should probably be able to write more. I figure four more chapters ought to do it. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Day 5: Return to the Spirit World

Chapter 5:

Return to the Spirit World

Aang had experienced an irregular night of sleep. The thought of the possibility his son could die, put so much pressure on his mind. There was just no point in sleeping to him. Throughout the night, he dreamed about the last time he spoke to Katara when she was well. The moment seemed so long ago, but really it was just a couple months,

_It had been Aang and Katara's seventh year anniversary, and Aang wanted it to be the best night of all. So, he prepared a reservation at one of the finest restaurants in Ba-Sing-Se. Katara was very surprised by this ordeal. She hadn't expected Aang to go so fancy for her. _

_Aang replied, "Only the best for my love." Katara blushed, and then went upstairs to get dressed. _

_Ten minutes later, Katara came outside wearing a silk woven water tribe dress. She had her hair put back and nails painted a sky blue color. Her eyes shined like diamonds in the night sky, which Aang's heart leapt with joy to such a beautiful sight. Katara gave him a inquiring look. _

_"Oh is this too much?" She asked. "I could go back and put something else on." _

_She went back towards the door, but before she could grasp her hand around the knob, Aang stopped her. _

_"No, no, you look great! I was just stunned to how lovely you look." Katara blushed. "Oh Aang you're so sweet. Instead of dinner, how about we go somewhere else?_

"Where would you want to go?" Aang asked.

_You'll see," Katara said pleasantly. _

_She took his arm and they strolled steadily down the paved streets. The walk was pleasant. Aang and Katara went on and on about their day and about other happenings going on around Ba Sing Se. _

_While they talked, Katara noted to him, that some of the girls were even jealous that she was the Avatar's girlfriend. _

_Aang giggled at this statement, and said; "I bet they'd give anything to be in your shoes. But they can't light a candle compared to you."_

_ Katara smiled, and wrapped one arm around his back and rubbed up and down where his scar was. "I can barely feel it now", she said._

_ Aang was surprised. "Really? That wound was pretty gruesome; I thought it would always look the way it did. It must have been your incredible healing powers, which helped it."_

Suddenly, Aang's memory started to fade. The reminiscence of that wonderful night had somehow slipped from his mind. Very strange, due to the fact it was nostalgia about Katara. He tried to shut his eyelids in order to get another hours rest before beginning the journey home. But before he could get into a comfortable position, he felt someone tugging his arm.

"Dad, wake up,"

Tako was kneeling beside Aang's cot, holding a cup of steamed water, which would help his fever.

"Tako, my boy, I'm really exhausted and need to get some more sleep. Shouldn't you be resting as well?"

"I'm not sick anymore. A magical angel healed me," Tako replied.

Aang's eyebrow lifted. What was this young lad rambling on about now? Probably some hallucination that was caused by the disease.

He was the Avatar. He should be aware if there was a spirit's presence in the room. But why didn't he sense it? Was it possible that it wasn't a human spirit? Something demonic and sinister? Could it possibly harm Tako? He had to know more.

"What did it look like?" he asked.

"Well, she had a long blue gown on and a watertribe pendent around her neck."

Aang stiffened. "Go on."

"She looked really pretty for a spirit. Although I couldn't make much out of what her appearance was. My eyes were still very blurry at the time."

"A watertribe pendent? Did it have the insignia carved onto it?"

"Yes it did. The whole symbol and everything. Perhaps, she was once a member of the watertribe."

"Yeah… maybe," Aang said quietly. His mind started to buzz. Images of Katara flashed incessantly through his head. He was beginning to ponder at the possibility that Katara had visited Tako in the middle of the night, and healed his sickness.

But how could that be? Aang had never heard of any spirits communicating with people other than the Avatar. However, Tako always had a powerful connection to his mother. Was it doable that Tako had some divine correlation to the spirit world?

After all, He was the Avatar's son. It may have been past down.

Aang was so perplexed with his thoughts, that it didn't occur to him that he was still having a conversation with his son.

Dad?"

"What do you think about this?"

Aang shook his head back to reality. Thus, removing the contemplating thoughts.

"Oh, ah, I don't know. From what you've explained to me, it still sounds very dubious. Nonetheless, I'll give it a thought. In the meantime, why don't you go and check on Aunt Suki, to see if she needs any assistance. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

Tako nodded, and then scurried across the floor to head for the open door of the hut.

After Tako left, Aang took the opportunity to practice meditating. Even though he was still the current Avatar, Aang had not taken the time in months to do meditate. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he felt isolated from the spirit world. Despite that they were his greatest allies.

Aang took a small piece of firewood from the fire. Then he crouched down to the center of the room, to begin the lighting. In seconds, a blaze of heat erupted from the log, sending a warm sensation over the entire hut. Aang then closed his eyes. He had to concentrate very hard if he was going to contact Katara.

Remembering the guru's training from years ago, he gradually opened one chakra at a time. The moisture of the cold air from outside swayed across his cheek. And the sounds suddenly faltered as his mind started to whirl. Could this work? Would his spiritual abilities allow him to communicate with his deceased wife? After all, years ago he managed to speak to the previous Avatars before him. So how hard could finding a mortal spirit be?

Tracing through each memory at a time, Aang began to search for any potential signs of spiritual activity. For the first few minutes he felt nothing. The only sound that penetrated through his concentration was the sound of children having a snowball fight just outside the hut. Aang was beginning to lose patience. The very deliberation of Katara within his grasp was aggravating him. If only he could just find a way to communicate out load within his head. But for some unknown reason, his seventh chakra was sealed from opening. No matter what he thought or believed, something was coercing it down.

He tried another approach. This time, he began to think of the sorrowful moments in his life. Like the time when he discovered the truth about the remaining airbenders, or the time he burnt Katara when he neglected to follow the proper training orders, and the time when he lost Appa. All these thoughts tore Aang inside. Bad memories are never pleasant to relive, especially if you do so by choice. But if this was what it took to contact Katara, that's what Aang would accomplish.

Taking another deep breath of air, Aang focused all his energy into one target. The spirit world. In seconds, he awoke in a familiar land he had come upon so long ago. The magnolia trees towered high above him and a large pool surrounded the perimeter. Aang gazed into the shallow water, hoping to speak to anyone that might have some answers.

He inserted a hand into the water. It was cool and refreshing. The liquid slowly eclipsed his entire hand and cooled his veins.

The ripples in the water glided swiftly across the surface, leaving a trail of emotion for Aang. Within seconds, he saw another familiar sight in the water. One that guided him through his darkest of hours and shaped him into the Avatar he is today.

"Roku!" Aang cried.

The old previous Avatar gazed into Aang's eyes with inquisitiveness. He wondered why Aang was seeking his guidance now. "Aang, my dear friend, what posses you to summon me on such a day?" "I have been watching over you these past few months since Katara's death. And I can clearly see the bond growing with you and Tako."

"Roku, there is something I need to ask you. Is it possible for me to meet a mortal spirit?" Roku shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Aang. Mortals are individuals who are placed on this earth for a certain matter of time. When their time has ended, their spirits are lifted up to heaven where they shall live eternally in happiness. The only way the Avatar can communicate with them is if he or she passes away as well."

"But I'm certain that Tako saw Katara," Aang persisted. His description of her was perfect and miraculously he was cured this morning when I woke up. There has to be some explanation."

"I am not aware of your experiences Aang. They taunt me as well. But it is highly unlikely that Katara would be able to exit heaven and return to earth, even if it was for a short amount of time."

"Nonetheless, I shall take note of your concern. In the meantime, look after Tako. He needs you more than ever before. The death of his mother has shattered his heart into a million pieces and only you can repair them." Roku said calmly.

Aang felt embraced by the old Avatar's words. His guidance held so much wisdom that Aang couldn't ignore. Giving his farewells, Aang closed his eyes once again and in a blink of an eye, returned to the modern world.

**Please Review!**


End file.
